(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved construction of a light emitting diode (LED), and more particularly, to one of chip capping construction to enhance LED luminance
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The LED generally available in the market for giving features of being compact, low power consumption, lower heat generated and longer service life have been gradually exiting the conventional tungsten lamps in the adaptation to commodities such as Christmas decoration lights, flash lights, vehicle signal lamps, and traffic signs. The LED as illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings is essentially comprised of a see-three packaging 10 containing conductors 20 of different polarities and a carrier 30. A chip is fixed to the carrier, and a golden plated wire 50 connects an electrode layer 41 of the chip to the conductor 40 while each conductor 20 extends out of the transparent packaging 10 to serve as a contact to the power source.
Accordingly, when the conductor 20 is conducted, the light source generated by the chip 40 emits the light. A fluorescent material 60 may be provided to the peripheral of the chip 40 so that when the light source generated from the chip 40 penetrates the fluorescent material 60, the wave length of the source light is incorporated with that of the fluorescence material 60 to produce the light color expected.
With improved manufacturing process and workmanship, the LED may be designed to emit a specific light color depending on the type of fluorescent material used to further expand the application range of the LED in the market. However, current R&D efforts for the LED are essentially invested in the color performance results and the increase of the production capacity of the LED. Therefore, there has been so far the absence of seeing any breakthrough in enhancing the luminance of the LED.